Xerxes
Xerxes is a flying eel, who speaks in broken English and the pet sidekick to the corrupt sorcerer, Mozenrath. He is one of the secondary villains in The Disney Afternoon Television Shows, Aladdin, and a background player in the villains wars, usually appearing, whenever Mozenrath faces off a challenge. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre-War: Corresponding to the Sorcerer's Society After Mozenrath disposes off Destane, or else known as the Archmage, he tells the news to Destane's former minions, about his elimination. Though, Ayam Aghoul does not believe his achievement, Xerxes responds that Mozenrath is a genious and powerfull enough to take on the Archmage. Mozenrath then forms a society of his own, to which it would play a major role in the next part of the war, the Sorcerer's Society. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Cartoon Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Gallery Bs143.jpg Mozenrath3.jpg 180px-Xerxes.gif Bs166.jpg Bk003.jpg Category:Disney Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Animal Villans Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Mirage Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:The Horned King's and Lady Tremaine's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Prince Phobos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Vs Jafar Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Jafar's Alliance Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Mozenrath's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Animal Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:1994 introductions Category:Villains who can fly Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:The Shredder's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Frank Welker Category:Familiars Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:The Archmage's Alliance in Heroes Vs Villains Category:Mozenrath's and Dr.Eggman's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains